


Disgusting

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caramel Cake, Cute, Engagement, Food, He's the most disgusting though, High School, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Jisung finds Mark and Taeyong disgusting, M/M, Most of the characters are mentioned I'm sorry, Multi, Wedding Planning, cute dates, disgusting fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “So Taeyong-hyung just calls Mark-hyung over and tells him he loves him?” Jisung nodded in response to his boyfriend’s question. “Disgusting.”





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here's another ChenSung to add to the series! Remember, they're not all written in chronological order but will be placed in chronological order eventually. This one is set a little bit after Cracks In The Smile Ended. ^_^

“Mark, come here.” Jisung heard Taeyong state for the tenth time that day, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he saw his brother smile softly before placing the Nintendo Switch controller on the couch next to him and heading over to where his fiancé stood. “I love you.” Jisung mentally pictured himself vomiting, hating how he was the only one who had to witness this. Ever since the two had gotten engaged, they just never stopped with their PDA and to Jisung, it was _hell._

“Hyung…Jisungie is _right there_,” Mark protested quietly, quiet enough that Jisung knew Mark didn’t want him to hear. “It’s _embarrassing_.”

“But I want to let you know I love you.” He heard Taeyong whine and sighed, beginning to pack up the game that they were playing – not after saving their progress. “Plus, Jisung has literally grown up with us like this.”

“That’s still no-” Mark’s words were cut off by small _‘hmph’_ and when Jisung glanced over, he had seen Taeyong kissing his brother.

Suddenly, Jisung found himself missing his own boyfriend who would surely mentally picture themselves vomiting as well if he were to witness these events.

~ ~ ~

“So Taeyong-hyung just calls Mark-hyung over and tells him he loves him?” Jisung nodded in response to his boyfriend’s question. “Disgusting.”

“I know!” he exclaimed, sighing and leaning back in his chair, his eyes taking in the light blue ceiling of the ice cream parlour. It was after school – they were still both in their uniforms – and since neither of them had much homework to do, they decided to go to the ice cream parlour that Taeyong used to work at. Jisung only recently found out that he had quit it for a better job at the dance studio as an instructor.

“This is why I tell you to just hang out at my place,” Chenle stated, scooping up some more ice cream in his spoon from his bowl – Jisung snickered when he struggled since Chenle’s right hand was interlocked with his left. “I can always kick Renjun-ge and his boyfriends out.”

“As much as I’d like to do that,” he started, squeezing Chenle’s hand fondly before snickering again to see a bit of ice cream smeared on Chenle’s bottom lip. “I don’t want to be _that _mean. Renjun-hyung’s apartment is the only place they can be themselves since Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung’s parents still don’t really know. Also, you’ve got…hang on…” Grabbing his napkin, Jisung leant over and wiped the smeared ice cream. “I’m your boyfriend, not your babysitter, Chenle.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Chenle retaliated, pointing at Jisung’s chest. “You got ice cream on your shirt.” Looking down in alarm, Jisung furrowed his eyebrows when he saw no stains and was about to speak his confusion when Chenle had tilted his chin up and given him a very tender kiss on the lips. “Made you look.”

Jisung felt the blush rise to his face at the sight of Chenle smirking at him and realised that maybe he shouldn’t let the other do whatever he wanted.

“That was unfair. You played dirty.”

“I played how you wanted me to. Don’t try denying that you liked it. I see your blush, Sung.”

~ ~ ~

“Jisungie!” Jisung closed his eyes as Jaemin immediately hugged him after opening the door, the older cooing about how cute he was and pulling him inside Renjun and Chenle’s shared apartment. “It’s been so _long_.”

“Hyung, you saw me yesterday at school,” he replied, struggling to get out of Jaemin’s hold as the telltale signs of guilt spread through his gut. Every time he had talked about Jaemin to Chenle, the other had been wanting _him_ and Jisung was _still_ mad at himself for it.

“Stop bullying the damn kid, Min.” He heard Jeno state, the elder pulling Jaemin off him and Jisung sent him a grateful smile. “Chenle’s in the living room with Renjun.” Nodding and carefully taking off his shoes, Jisung headed over to the living room where Chenle and Renjun were both diligently studying Korean at the coffee table.

“Oh hey, Jisung,” Renjun greeted, smiling at him and Jisung waved, watching as Chenle – whose back had been to him at first – turned around and smiled as bright as the sun itself.

“Sung!” Chenle screeched, standing up and running over to him, jumping and leaving Jisung to scramble to catch him – it had ended with Chenle’s legs locked around his waist and Chenle’s face in his shoulder. “I missed you!”

“You saw me _yesterday_ at _school,_” he stated, amused and chuckling when Chenle let out a whine.

“Still! I missed you!” Chenle insisted, bringing his head out of Jisung’s shoulder and pouting. “This is the bit where you say it back!” Jisung couldn’t help sighing at the sight and leant in, giving his older boyfriend a slow and innocent kiss.

It tasted of soy sauce but Jisung couldn’t really care, not when Chenle’s lips caressed his the way they did – as if Chenle was trying to make the moment last longer.

“I missed you,” he whispered, pulling away and smirking at the blush that appeared on Chenle’s cheeks.

“That’s playing dirty!”

“You love it! You’re _blushing_!”

“Get a room you two!” Jisung heard Renjun shout before a pillow hit Chenle in the back of the head and made him hit Jisung’s chin.

~ ~ ~

“Jisung.” Looking up, Jisung was met with Taeyong offering him a bowl of caramel cake from where he stood in front of the couch. “Have a snack.” Jisung let his eyes drop down to the bowl and shrugged, putting aside his phone that he was playing a game on.

“Thanks, hyung,” he said, smiling slightly and taking the spoon to eat the cake, humming at how it melted on his tongue.

“Does what Mark and I do…does it bother you?” Taeyong asked, seemingly out of nowhere and Jisung took the spoon out of his mouth to give Taeyong his honest thoughts.

“You two have been dating around me for like three years, are _engaged_ and you’re asking me this _now_?” he asked, staring at the older with a deadpanned expression, leaving Taeyong to laugh awkwardly.

“You’re right…it was a dumb question,” Taeyong admitted, smiling slightly at him with hints of sadness on his face. Jisung simply sighed. _I need to be paid for this._

“Hyung, whatever you and Mark-hyung do isn’t my business,” he explained, taking another bite of his caramel cake. “It’s never bothered me. Hyung taught me to deal with it.”

“Mark did?” Taeyong asked, a million questions evident in his eyes and Jisung nodded nonchalantly.

“I was really young then, a small kid really,” he started, trying to remember exactly what had happened that day. “A guy in my class gave me flowers and everyone laughed at him, but I actually liked it. But, back then, I knew that guys being together was wrong, so I asked Mark-hyung about it and he said that it didn’t make me a bad person. So, _really_, it doesn’t bother me since you two showing how much you,” he took a break to pretend to vomit, much to Taeyong’s unamused face. “_Love_ each other just shows how _right_ you both feel.” He made sure to shrug when he finished, putting some more caramel cake in his mouth.

“Thanks, Jisung-ah,” Taeyong said quietly and Jisung found himself wondering why he was being thanked in the first place. “I really needed that.”

“Sure, hyung,” he piped up, finishing the last piece of his caramel cake and handing his bowl over to the elder. “Can I get some more?”

~ ~ ~

“This is _really_ good caramel cake!” Jisung smiled at Chenle’s happy expression once he had tasted the melting magic of Taeyong’s caramel cake. “Did you make this? With _your _poop hands?”

“I don’t have poop hands!” he protested, a little too loudly for some other people in the café looked at them. “And Taeyong-hyung made it. Something about it being a thank you gift.”

“What did you even _do_?” Chenle asked, narrowing his eyes and locking their ankles together underneath the table, warmth immediately spreading up Jisung’s body. “Give him some new Febreeze?” Snorting, he shook his head and took a sip from Chenle’s hot chocolate that they had bought from the café just so they could sit down.

“I just told him that him and Mark-hyung can be as gross as they want,” he explained, looking at Chenle innocently when the other hummed in understanding. “Apparently he needed to hear that or something.”

“Well, it’s probably adult problems that we don’t even need to think about,” Chenle concluded, smiling brightly and taking another bite from the caramel cake once more. “But _seriously_ this is _so good_!” Jisung found himself smiling softly at the sight in front of him, Chenle happily eating cake from his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

“You’re seriously a baby,” he stated, faking a disgusted look as Chenle looked at him, silent questions in his eyes. “You got some sauce on your shirt.” He watched on, amused, as Chenle looked down at his chest in alarm only to be met with pristine fabric that had yet to be soiled. When the elder was about to voice his confused thoughts, Jisung tilted his chin up and leaned forward – pressing their lips together and feeling warmth on his lips, his face and in his chest.

_Caramel definitely tastes better than soy sauce, but the flavor doesn’t matter when it’s _Chenle _I’m kissing. _

“Made you look,” he said smugly when he pulled away, smirking as Chenle stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Hey! That’s my tactic! Don’t steal it!”

~ ~ ~

“What do you think of this one?” Jisung simply looked on in disinterest as Chenle showed him a combination of a grey hoodie and white ripped jeans, the articles of clothing still on their hangers. “Does it look good?”

“Chenle,” he started, recognising the grey hoodie to be the exact grey hoodie that had gone missing from his wardrobe a few weeks prior. “One, we’re literally just going to a restaurant to eat with Renjun-hyung, Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung. No one’s going to care what you wear. And _two_, is that _my _hoodie?”

“One, I need to look good so I can finally outfashion Jaemin-hyung,” Chenle replied, turning around and lifting up the hanger that had the hoodie. “And two, yes. I stole it.”

“You know, usually people don’t admit to theft,” he pointed out and sighed, giving his older yet somehow more childlike boyfriend a pleading look. “Look, you good in anything so can you _please _pick something so I can get my free food?”

“Guess it’s this then,” Chenle said with finality, immediately pulling the hoodie over his head and moving to take off his sweatpants.

“Ah! Wait!” Jisung yelled, leaning back in fear from where he sat on the bed. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m fucking changing, what does it look like?” Chenle retaliated, giving him a look of disbelief as Jisung felt blood rise to his cheeks at the slight red of Chenle’s boxers.

“Hang on!” he shouted, flopping down on the bed and covering his eyes with a pillow. “Have some decency!”

“Jisung, I’m fucking _dating _you!” Chenle shouted back, huffing and Jisung heard the sounds of jeans being pulled up skin and a zipper being closed.

“Are you done?” he asked in a small voice, not wanting to be scarred with the sight of Chenle’s bare thighs and boxers.

“Oh my _god_,” Chenle let out in frustration, ripping the pillow away from Jisung’s hold and leaving him to blink to adjust to the sudden light. “And you call _me_ the baby in our relationship.”

“You _are_ the baby,” he insisted, pouting as Chenle’s angry façade faded and he leant down to give Jisung a heartwarming kiss – one that made Jisung whine really loudly and left his hands grasping for Chenle’s waist. “_Chenle_.”

“See, you’re the baby,” Chenle reinstated, smirking at him and easily swinging a leg over his waist, making Jisung’s breath hitch like it every time the older Chinese male straddled him. “It’s okay, _hyung_ is here.”

“We’re only three months apart,” he pointed out, pulling Chenle down by his hoodie and admiring how easily it swallowed Chenle’s slim figure. “You’re not qualified to be my hyung.”

“Yeah it would be weird to hear you call me ‘hyung’ anyway,” Chenle admitted, chuckling lightly at the end and willingly closing the tiny gap between them that Jisung had worked so hard to minimise. “_Sungie._” He heard Chenle whine and mentally snickered, repeating Chenle’s earlier line of _‘and you call me the baby’ _mentally but in a higher and more mocking voice. Deciding to indulge the other, Jisung brought one hand up to tangle his fingers in Chenle’s orange hair – a shade that he had picked with the other when Chenle had decided he wanted a change. His own hair, that now had Chenle’s fingers entangled in its strands, was a mixed shade of pink and brown.

_Pink brown_, Chenle had said despite the label clearly reading _pantone_ in neat English. _Sungie, your hair can be pink brown!_

Jisung still sighed every time he remembered that day, but his sigh today was for a different reason.

“Chenle,” he forced out through gritted teeth after having pulled the smaller away and felt the bare skin underneath his fingertips on Chenle’s thigh. “Why the _fuck_ does this have so _many _rips?”

“Uh…” Chenle started intelligently, looking away from Jisung’s judging eyes. “Fashion?”

“Yeah no, change the jeans,” he stated with finality, sitting up and pushing Chenle off him to walk over to the other’s wardrobe to find something to wear. Impatient, he pulled out pair after pair but found that nearly all of them were too small to be in Chenle’s size.

“Jisung…” He heard Renjun’s voice say from the door and looked over to see Renjun with his arms crossed and his eye twitching slightly. “Please explain to me in one word why you are looking through _my_ wardrobe.” Swallowing thickly and glancing over at Chenle who was about to burst out laughing, Jisung uttered the one word he thought would be appropriate.

“Uh…” he began, watching as Jaemin and Jeno entered the doorway behind Renjun, curiosity in their eyes. “Fashion?”

Jisung swore that he would never mix up Renjun and Chenle’s wardrobes ever again.

~ ~ ~

“Hyung, you know I love you right?” Jisung pictured himself mentally vomiting once more when he heard his older brother say those very words to his fiancé. “Like a _whole_ bunch.”

“Yeah, Baby Lion,” Taeyong replied, chuckling after and Jisung felt his lips form a straight line once more. “I know. I love you a whole lot too.” The only comforting thing was the reassuring squeeze he had gotten from Chenle who was sitting with him as they studied at Jisung’s dining room table.

However, it was only Jisung studying and Chenle fascinating himself with a Chinese book he was reading.

“I can’t wait until the wedding,” Mark piped up with a dreamy tone that Jisung had never heard come out of Mark’s mouth – or if it had, he clearly wasn’t listening at the time. “It’s going to be so good! Have you thought about your best man yet?”

“It’s obviously Ten,” Taeyong replied and Jisung found himself humming in approval before realising that he had no say over who got to the best man for Taeyong. He _did_, however, get a say in who got to be _Mark’s _best man.

“I was thinking maybe Donghyuck?” Mark suggested and Jisung found his heart plummeting at the realisation that Mark would _obviously _actually choose his best friend for his _best man_.

_Who did you think it was going to be? You? Don’t flatter yourself. You haven’t even told him he’s your hyung yet!_

“Jisungie?” Chenle’s voice brought him out of his reverie, as it should, and Jisung instinctively squeezed the other’s hand to let him know he was okay. “Hmm…you sure? You looked scared for a second there.”

“I’m sure, Le,” he replied quietly, smiling as reassuring as he could despite the disappointment pooling in his stomach. “I love you.” He watched as Chenle raised an eyebrow at him before breaking out into a large smile.

“Don’t worry, Jisung.” He heard Chenle reply, feeling a reassuring squeeze from where their fingers interlaced. “I love you too.”

“I can’t believe you reprimand hyung and I when _you_ are the most disgusting with your boyfriend!” Forcing eyes away from Chenle’s sweet smile, Jisung found Mark and Taeyong looking at them fondly despite Mark’s words. “Seriously, you can’t call us disgusting and then do something disgusting yourself.”

“But you two are disgusting,” he reasoned, scrunching up his nose for an added effect. “We’re not.”

“How are you two different from us?” Mark asked, narrowing his eyes as if he were trying to find a lie in Jisung’s reply. Innocently, Jisung smiled and pointed between himself and his boyfriend.

“We don’t have to watch ourselves!” he let out, smile growing at Mark’s irritated expression. “But since I have to watch you two, it’s disgusting.”

“Yah, Park Jisung!” Mark screamed, lifting his fist in an empty threat – one that had both Chenle and Taeyong laughing. “Do you say this to your other hyungs?!”

“No, you’re the exception!” he reasoned once more, smiling wide as Mark became even more irritated.

“Seriously Mark-hyung,” Chenle joined in, a wicked smile on his face that made Jisung fall in love with him even more. “You and Taeyong-hyung are like an old married couple. Disgusting because you’re _old_.”

“I-” Mark started, stopping when he processed Chenle’s words. “I’m only two years older than you!”

“Yeah and that’s _old_,” Jisung piped up, exchanging another wicked smile with his boyfriend. “And Taeyong-hyung’s _ancient_.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you two are as disgusting as us,” Taeyong intercepted before the situation could get out of hand and Jisung found himself feeling slightly more disappointed.

“Anyway, we have to get going, Sung,” Mark informed them, ruffling Jisung’s hair even when he pouted and tried to swerve away. “Don’t burn the house down.”

“I’m not going to!” he shouted at their retreating figures, the door closing behind them and locking due to Mark’s key. “Why does he always think I’m going to?” he huffed out, fixing his hair with the hand that wasn’t in Chenle’s. From beside him, he heard the Chinese male laugh brightly.

“Because as much as we all love you, Jisung,” Chenle started, leaning over and fixing Jisung’s hair for him, even going as far as to swatting away Jisung’s hand. “You kind of suck in the kitchen.”

“I do _not_!” he protested, scoffing and letting Chenle rearrange the strands of his hair so that he looked somewhat presentable. “One day, I’m going to cook for you, and it’ll be the best meal you’ve had in your life!”

“Assuming it doesn’t make me sick first,” Chenle stated amusedly, smirking once more at him and Jisung frowned, slipping down in his chair and leaning his head on Chenle’s shoulder to annoy him. “Sung, your head is _heavy_.”

“I will,” he declared with determination filling his veins. “I’ll cook you a really good meal one day. I don’t know when, but I will do it and then you’ll fall in love with me even more.”

“Oh, Jisung,” Chenle said airily, a small smile coming onto his face when Jisung looked up at him. “It’s bold of you to assume that there’s any space _left_ for me to fall even more in love with you.”

For once, as he felt the familiar blush rise to his cheeks, Jisung couldn’t help but imagine what they looked like to other people if they were here to see them.

Faintly, he could hear five very specific voices in the back of his mind.

_See, I told you they were disgusting!_

_Hyung, your relationship with Taeyong-hyung is just rubbing off on them._

_Like you’re one to talk, Hyuck! You and Yuta-hyung are always-_

_Jaemin, I don’t think you should finish that…did you just lick my hand? You licked my hand, didn’t you?_

_Ah, Jun! Don’t! He’s just an i-_

A reassuring squeeze from their interlaced fingers brought him back

“Where did you go just now?” Chenle asked him and Jisung found himself chuckling in slight embarrassment.

“Just imagined what the hyungs would say if they were here,” he revealed, watching Chenle hum before the elder was leaning closer and Jisung felt the familiar weight of Chenle’s head on his.

“I really do love you, Jisung.” He heard Chenle say softly and smiled to himself, allowing himself to feel lucky that someone like Chenle was all his.

“I really love you too, Chenle,” he replied, equally as soft and squeezed Chenle’s hand for emphasis. “I don’t think there’s much room for me to fall in love with you even more either.”

“That’s disgusting,” Chenle stated, fondness lacing around his words as Jisung smiled. “But it’s the kind I like.”

_Yeah, I can get used to this. _

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCT Dream, or even NCT in general. I only own the plot. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
